The invention relates to a method and a device for improving voice quality on transparent telecommunications paths.
With transparent voice transmission channels, such as e.g. used in mobile telecommunication systems via GSM or UMTS standards, the digital voice signal is sent with no extra Radio Link Protocol (RLP). Radio Link Protocol is a radio transmission route protocol that is transmitted in addition to the useable signal and also ensures quality of the data during transmission.
When using transparent transmission, the voice quality is influenced on the spokesperson's end by:                Interference occurring outside of the acoustic spectrum of the spokesperson but within the NF transmission band width of the telecommunication device, e.g. environmental noise.        Voice patterns of the spokesperson, e.g. inarticulate and/or speaking too quietly, as well as the language of the spokesperson.        
Speaking too loudly only slightly affects the listener's ability to understand what is being said but can be uncomfortable.
There are already new known technical means of improving voice quality in telecommunications transmission.
According to DE 198 52 091 C1, an equalizer is routed into the audio path preferably between BSC and MSC. The equalizer compensates for the influences in audio quality between the two participating end devices.
DE 198 52 805 A 1 processes signals from at least two microphones with a voice processing algorithm, whereby background interference noise is compensated by 180° phase angle rotation.
Both of these methods are associated with extra technical requirements in the end devices or in the communication network systems.